1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electronic display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recently, electronic display apparatus utilizing electrochromism have been developed. The "electrochromism" means the phenomenon that color tone of material is reversibly changed with the application of electric field to the material. And also liquid crystal having an electric field effect is widely known.
For example, viologen is known as a material exhibiting electrochromism (Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 23, No. 2, P. 64). When no electric field is applied to viologen, the viologen is transparent. And when electric field is applied to viologen, the color tone of the viologen changes into blue or purple.